


Transcriptions

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, daddy malec, madzie lightwood-bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Madzie wants her daddy to play piano for her. Alec agrees.





	

"Daddy? Can you play a song on the piano for me?"

Alec looked down at his daughter Madzie. She was seated beside him on the piano bench playing her own version of Chopsticks, which were just the same two notes over and over but it didn't matter to Alec that they were the wrong notes. It sounded beautiful in his ears.

"Sure, Button. What one do you want me to play?" He asked her.

Madzie smiled up at him. "Play the one papa likes. The one that makes him happy."

He knew which one she meant. Magnus loved when he played Transcriptions by Bach. It was Madzie's favorite too. She hummed along to it and sometimes even hummed it when she was drawing or playing toys. "Play the one papa likes, huh? Isn't that one your favorite too?"

Madzie nodded her head, her curls bouncing up and down.

Alec smiled. "Alright. I'll play that one but only on one condition. You have to draw me a picture later. Promise?"

He stuck out a pinky for her to pinky swear with. His little girl giggled and wrapped her minuscule pinky around his own long one. "I promise, daddy."

"Excellent. Now up you come, Button. You're sitting on my lap for this one so you can watch and learn." He lift her into the air and placed her on his lap. Even with her sitting there, she still wasn't tall enough to block his view of the piano keys. He kissed the top of her head. "You ready?"

"Ready, daddy."

Alec placed his hands where they needed to be and began to softly play. The song was slow and gentle at first, and as he began to rise to a crescendo, increasing somewhat in speed.

Madzie watched her daddy's hands as they moved over the keys. She loved his hands; large and strong, with long slim fingers that were made to play the piano. She craned her neck to look up at him. His rhythm didn't even break as he looked down at her and smiled warmly. She smiled back and immediately went back to watching his hands move fluidly over the keys again.

When the song finally came to an end, someone began to slow clap from behind them. Alec whipped around so fast that Madzie nearly tumbled off his lap. "Magnus! I didn't hear you come in...."

"Good. Otherwise you would've stopped playing. Hi sweetheart," Magnus scooped Madzie up into his arms when she ran over to him. "Was daddy playing music for you?"

"Uh huh," Madzie pointed to Alec. "He played the one that makes you happy, papa. Did you hear it?"

"I did hear it. It made me very happy," Magnus smirked at Alec as he gave Madzie a kiss on the cheek. "Was this what you guys have been up to while I was in Idris?"

"Not the whole time. We played toys and she watched her cartoons. The usual." Alec was about to put the cover to the piano down when Magnus stopped him by placing a hand on it. "What's wrong? Did you want to play?"

"I couldn't play if my life depended on it. I was actually hoping you could play for me. You did for Maddy here. Now it's my turn," Magnus took a seat on the large red velvet chair beside the piano, Madzie seated comfortably on his lap. "Play away. I'm listening."

"Um...." Alec stared at the keys. "What did you want me to play?"

Magnus shrugged. "Play whatever you feel most comfortable with. A man of your talents would always play something they know."

Sighing, Alec turned to face the keys again. As he placed his hands on them, he shot a quick glance at Magnus. The warlock was smiling broadly back at him. Madzie clapped her small hands and giggled as she waited for him to start playing.

"Have you ever listened to Moonlight Sonata?" He asked Magnus.

"It's one of my favorites. I knew Beethoven in his younger years. He was a prodigy. A musical genius."

"Right. Well, I'm going to play that one for you. Ready, Button?"

"Ready!" Madzie raised her arms in the air with glee, giggling when Magnus buried his face in her neck and tickled her.

Alec smiled broadly. "Alright. Moonlight Sonata it is."

And then he began to play.


End file.
